obsoletesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara Stralade
Tamara is a cheery, young, girl that tends to care too much. Tamara used to live an uneventful life in one of the nicest places on Earth Alpha. Until she was kidnapped! Now she lives a life that's more eventful than she ever could've hoped for. She has gone through many traumatizing events, but still finds the strength to be one of the most positive characters in the game. She gets surprised easily, and her friends like to pick on her for it. Especially because she is always expressing how much she cares for her friends, and always finding a way to brighten up everybody's day. Tamara is gifted with the power of light Gamia. She generally uses her powers to heal people, but when in a pinch, she shows her true strength. She is a "fight, or flight" kind of person, so if she isn't using all her power to turn the tides of battle, she's usually telling everyone to escape. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance Tamara is a late teenager with a light complexion, short green hair, and blue eyes. Tamara wears a black mini skirt with red shorts, and brown boots. Personality Tamara is introduced as an optimistic character that tends to worry often, but maintains a smile whenever possible. As she lives through the perilous experiences of her journey, she slowly becomes more of a pessimist, and smiles much less. However, no matter how upset she may become, her love for her friends never wavers. Tamara shares a strong bond with her siblings, but mostly with Trent. Aside from her family, Tamara has a strong connection with Billy, Jen, Phalle, and Prince. She also befriends the other Insignificants, and Diderot. Tamara strengthens her connection with Alex during their time together in the deep woods of Lestormine. Tamara dislikes Edge, Hope, King Absen, Sheldon, and Zadroga. Tamara also befriends Aki. Story (contains spoilers) Tamara Stralade is a light gamia user, and one of the main characters in Obsolete Souls™. Tamara grew up in a royal household in Treblem. Her life takes a dramatic turn when she is kidnapped by the mercenary Jen Duphaine. Jen escapes from the kingdom of Treblem on an unattended pirate ship. Well, a very poorly attended pirate ship. On the ship, Jen and Tamara met Phalle, and a boy who refused to share his name. The 4 of them traveled on the ship for a long time, and eventually ended up becoming good friends. One day Phalle, and the nameless boy fell overboard, and were “taken by the sea”. Tamara remained on the ship with Jen, searching for Phalle and the nameless boy. Although Jen kidnapped Tamara for an anonymous contractor, her bond with Tamara led her to abandon the job. Jen continued to travel with Tamara, and eventually they met Cody. Not too long after meeting Cody, the three of them became lost at sea, and slowly started running out of food supplies. After 2 weeks from the time Cody joined their ship, Tamara spots two bodies floating in the sea. With the hopes of them being navigators, (and out of kindness) Tamara pulls them onto the ship, saving their lives. The two people that were saved were Billy and Zach. Somehow Jen misses Tamara’s heroic act, so Tamara introduces Jen to Billy and Zach. Jen is surprised to see Billy, and she instantly recognizes him as a close friend to her younger brother. Jen becomes acquainted with Zach, and shortly after they are attacked by many Sea Haegans. Fortunately, the Sea Haegans were no match for them. As everyone on the ship continues to familiarize themselves with each other, a shoddy vessel sounds it's horn in the distance. Aboard this new vessel are Edge and Hope. Tamara begs Jen to let the people on this strange vessel onto their ship with the hopes of them leading everyone to land. Jen allows Edge and Hope onto their ship, and the worst happens. Edge and Hope demand possession of the Cimmerian, and the Galaxy Kites location along with any knowledge of the Dauphinius Stone. Cody refuses, and Edge swiftly kills him. Edge continues to make demands for the ship, and gives the current crew a small amount of time to discuss options for trade and survival. Billy, Jen, Tamara, and Zach go to the bottom of the ship, leaving Edge and Hope on the deck. However, Hope leaves Edge to follow them into the ship. Jen pulls Billy, Tamara, and Zach into a room to discuss how they’re going to defeat Edge. Before they solidify their plans, Hope enters the room. Hope weighs in by saying that she can help them escape, but Jen sees through her farce, and challenges her to a battle for the ship. As Jen fights with Hope, Billy flees to the ship deck with Tamara, and Zach. Billy, Tamara, and Zach proceed to confront Edge. Once they find Edge, they battle him until the Cimmerian reaches land. Upon reaching land, Edge reveals that he was holding back and just "messing around". Zach uses light gamia to turn invisible, and flees from battling a more serious Edge, leaving Billy and Tamara on their own. As Zach disappears, Jen appears to help Billy and Tamara battle Edge. Edge easily beats Billy and Tamara, but Jen proves to be a challenge for him. Hope stops them from fighting any further by telling Edge that they have more important matters to tend to. Edge and Hope sail away with the Cimmerian as Jen helps Billy and Tamara recuperate. After they get themselves together, Jen brings Billy and Tamara to live with her brother Prince. They stay with Prince at an unknown location in Stobon for 3 months. After the Span of Distinction the King of Lestormine makes a public announcement for a "special" speech that he plans to deliver at the Stobon International Center. Billy and Tamara travel with Prince to the S.I.C to see the speech at Tamara's request. The event quickly turns into a disaster after Denzel Duphaine is successfully framed for assassinating Queen Taiza on stage. Billy watches Denzel escape the Stobon International Center and quickly pursues him to the docks outside of the city. Tamara pursues Billy, but she also pursues Trent, who is leading the charge against Denzel. At the docks, Tamara finds Denzel with Prince, Billy, Trent, Alex, and Ian. Prince reluctantly invites everyone inside of his submarine to discuss their current situations before departing to Jervachen. After riding in Prince's submarine, Tamara travels with the group as an Insignificant. Prince drops the group off in Jervachen, and tells them to find Titania. Denzel leads off to find Titania, so Billy and Tamara follow him along with the rest of the group. On their journey to find Titania, the Insignificants are intercepted by the group Litilnumia. The Insignificants battle with Litilnumia, and in the process Tamara is kidnapped as the rest of the group is defeated. Tamara is brought to Ravinan castle with no explanation for her capture. Tamara recognizes Edge and Hope, and this only serves to strengthen the fear that she feels. Litilnumia hides her away at the bottom of Ravinan castle, and a few members of Litilnumia beat her down until she loses the will to escape. Tamara lost consciousness, and was left in a near death state. When Tamara regains her consciousness, she finds herself in Lestormine with Tosen, Titania, and Trent. Tamara is guaranteed new safety, but also recognizes that she is now being forced to assist in the resurrection of the Zarragorian Thorg. Tamara stays in Lestormine with her siblings until she is unexpectedly approached by Diderot. Tamara understands that Thorg’s resurrection is necessary to combat Zadroga, so she tells Diderot that she has to perform the resurrection, but Diderot is able to talk her out of it. Diderot brings Tamara, and her siblings back to Nebra-tech where they can reunite with their friends, and plan to stop Zadroga in a different way. Tamara finally reunites with Phalle, but they both become upset after learning of Jen’s condition, and even more upset after Tamara tells her about the hardships she faced while Phalle was gone. Phalle attacks Billy, and blames him for not protecting Tamara from Litilnumia, and losing the Cimmerian. Tension rises, but Diderot brings everyone together for a meeting, and redirects everyone’s attention to the next issue. Diderot introduces Zach to the group, and he has Tosen shed some light on his intentions for resurrecting Thorg. Tosen explains that he was trying to resurrect Thorg in order to combat the threat of Zadroga. Tosen clarifies that he learned of Litilnumia’s plan to resurrect Zadroga, but he is unsure of their methods for performing the resurrection. All Tosen really knows is that they're going to do the resurrection somewhere inside of Ravinan castle. Before the Insignificants get the chance to head to Ravinan, Stobon is invaded by a mass of Sea Haegans. As soon as the Sea Haegan threat is dealt with, Tamara and the Insignificants head out to Ravinan. Once they reach the Ravinan castle throne room, the room twists into a strange area with an open baskor leading to Belial's Hovel. Once inside the Hovel, they search high and low for the Litilnumia members. However, the Insignificants were all separated upon entry except for Tamara, Trent, and Zach. Together they roamed Belial’s Hovel looking for their friends, and the members of Litilnumia. Before finding their friends, they came across Curtis. They battled Curtis for a small period of time, but Tamara gave up the battle and began begging to know where the other Insignificants were. After a bit of arguing, Curtis decided to let her look for her friends. Before he let her go, Curtis told Tamara that finding her friends would serve as a “reality check” for what she’s up against. Tamara, Trent, and Zach left the area to search for their friends, and Curtis returned to summoning energy for Zadroga’s resurrection. Unfortunately, Curtis’s prediction was correct, and the Insignificants were easily defeated. Most of the team was in shambles except for Ian, Tamara, Trent, and Zach. The four of them proceeded to find the other Insignificants and exit Belial's Hovel. Once they traveled through the baskor and back into Ravinan castle, they were greeted with a cold welcome from the new organization known as VANEF. Ian, Tamara, and Trent tried to fight them off, but were unsuccessful until Alex awakened, and used the last of her strength to unleash her full gamic potential. To contain Alex's overuse of her Nebrajin abilities, Trent used the Nebrajin Vacuum to absorb the last of her power. Afterwards, Ian, Tamara, and Zach make an escape to Nebra-tech while carrying the rest of the Insignificants. The injured Insignificants from the journey are placed in the infirmary on Prince’s submarine. Tamara spends most of her time in the infirmary trying to heal her friends, (including Jen). As tension continues to rise, depression begins to settle into most of the team. During this time Jen passes away, and Denzel returns from the center-verse for a 2nd time. With Denzel’s return, the Insignificants muster up the courage to enter Belial’s Hovel for one more chance at stopping Litilnumia. The Insignificants began to form a new plan with Diderot and Sheldon to stop Zadroga. The new plan involved taking control of the Galaxy Kites from within Belial's Hovel. The team got prepared for one more attempt at saving the universe. After tying up their loose ends, the Insignificants set out for Ravinan once more. This time when the Insignificants entered Belial's Hovel they weren't separated. At this point many areas of Belial's Hovel are now morphing between realms in the universe, and the center-verse. The Galaxy Kites that Litilnumia were previously using are quickly losing their energy. With a more balanced playing field, the Insignificants and Litilnumia clash one last time. Tamara and Trent travel closely together and are the first to find the way to Belial’s Happy Place. Soon after they find their way, they are joined by Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle. As the 5 of them prepare to enter Belial’s Happy Place they are ambushed by Dana, and Joey. Tamara is dealt a fierce blow to the head, and she is rendered unconscious once again. This time when Tamara regains her consciousness, she has no memory of who she is, or where she is. Her older sister Titania tries to talk to her, and quickly realizes that Tamara has severe memory loss. Tamara ends up living a new life at Nebra-tech with Diderot and Phalle. As Phalle helps Tamara adjust to living in Stobon as a separate individual from who she previously knew, Tamara gets dragged into Phalle’s quest to free Denzel from the soul sphere, and hunt down the remaining Zarragorians in the universe. Gameplay In combat, Tamara has strong defensive capabilities with a focus on Gamia. Tamara is a''' "Fisticuffs" fighter. She can equip '"''Light Armor", '''and "Fancy Clothes".' --- '''Tamara's move list is as follows:' Musical Themes Tamara's theme song is respectively titled Tamara's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. Her song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. Other times the song can be heard are during Tamara's Max Universe special move, during Tamara's introduction in Chapter 3, and during Tamara's conversation with Billy after Tamara is rescued from Lestormine. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/tamaras-theme Gallery Tamara Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Tamara Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Tamara Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Tamara Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Tamara Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Tam Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Tam Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Tam Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Tamara Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Tamara Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Tamara from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Tamara in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Tamara in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com